Rise
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-160 |producer(s)= |story= Jimmy Diggs |script= Brannon Braga |director=Robert Scheerer |imdbref=tt0708965 |guests=Alan Oppenheimer as Nezu Ambassador, Lisa Kaminir as Lillias, Kelly Connell as Sklar, Tom Towles as Dr. Vatm, Geof Prysirr as Hanjuan and Gary Bullock as Goth |previous_production=Unity |next_production=Darkling |episode=VGR S03E19 |airdate=26 February 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Darkling (Overall) Doctor Bashir, I Presume |next_release=Favorite Son |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2373) |previous_story=Doctor Bashir, I Presume |next_story= Favorite Son A Simple Investigation }} Summary As Voyager makes a less-than-successful attempt to vaporize asteroids that are assaulting the Nezu homeworld, a message comes from Dr. Vatm, an astrophysicist who has been analyzing the asteroid fragments on the surface below. Vatm wants to talk to the Nezu ambassador, who is currently aboard Voyager. Neelix, Tuvok and a Nezu named Sklar head for the surface, but their shuttle crashes. They find Vatm but have no way to contact Voyager. Neelix suggests they reactivate a carriage that is tethered to an orbital space station. If they can rise above Nezu's atmospheric turbulence, they'll be able to communicate with the ship. But as soon as they make the tether system operational, Vatm tries to leave by himself. He's stopped by Tuvok, and the group begins its ascent. The upward journey is uncomfortable and dangerous. Vatm refuses to say why he attempted to leave without them and sips at water to ease his discomfort. Later, he becomes delirious and says that something is on the roof of the carriage. Then he has a seizure and dies, the result, Tuvok says, of murder; his water was poisoned. Neelix insists they find out what's on the roof, and Tuvok reluctantly climbs up. He finds a data storage device that contains information about an alien vessel. Sklar pushes Tuvok off the roof, but the Vulcan survives by clinging to an induction coil on the bottom of the carriage. Neelix helps Tuvok back inside and in the ensuing struggle, Sklar plunges to his death. Finally, the group is able to contact Voyager and is beamed aboard. The crew has been confronted by a ship from the Etanian Order, which wishes to claim Nezu for itself. The Etanians create "natural" disasters — like meteor showers — on the planets they covet, then take over when the residents evacuate. With the tactical information from the device Tuvok found, Janeway is able to disable the Etanian vessel, which departs. After the fact, the crew figures out that Vatm knew there was a traitor among the Nezu, which turned out to be Sklar. However, he hadn't known whom he could trust. His silence ultimately killed him. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # cableface on Friday, June 11, 1999 - 2:57 pm:''Neelix says he is the only one qualified to work the maglev carraige. But it can only go in two directions. Can it really be that difficult? ''' Aaron Dotter on Thursday, October 28, 1999 - 9:36 pm:'' I think that there was some difficulty in keeping "magnetic cohesion" and Neelix was the only person who knew how to keep it straight manually. I don't think the Federation makes too much use of orbital tethers, so Tuvok wouldn't know about them.' # ''Mark Swinton on Saturday, October 30, 1999 - 5:05 pm: Neelix and Tuvok and the others beamed aboard from the skyhook during a heavy battle with the enemy ship! We didn't even see or hear them call for beam-out, and there was no mention of shields dropping! (Unless Voyager asked very nicely if they could just break off the fight a second in order to beam their pals aboard…) Or Voyager used the sensor windows to provide enough clearance for the transporter beam! # Tricorder on Monday, December 04, 2000 - 11:06 pm: Tuvok makes an emergency manual landing with the shuttle, but when Neelix steps out the back, we see a large vertical rockface directly behind the shuttle. What a strange place to attempt an emergency landing. It may have been the only available landing site at that time. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager